


Unexpected

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison wondered when he stopped seeing Barry as his subject to mould.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts).



Harrison has devoted his life to training the Flash for what is to come. There is nothing in his life except Barry and ensuring the future plays itself out the way it should. Everything leading up to the particle accelerator explosion was merely the lead up to setting Barry on his path to become the Flash needed to save Central City and the world. 

He’s prepared for setbacks and obstacles in his path. To incorporate or work around Barry’s own desires and views. He’s already had to revise his thesis on what was the best way to push Barry forward. 

When he told Barry he cared for him, it was the truth in a way to forge a deeper connection between himself and Barry. To ensure Barry’s ongoing regard for Harrison and willingness to follow him. 

That he cared for Barry was the truth. But it went much deeper than his need to mould Barry into the superhero he needed. He no longer saw the younger man as just his subject to protect at all costs.

At night, Harrison had started to fantasize of Barry stretched out under him, skin glistening with sweat as Harrison slide into him. He’d touch himself in the privacy of his bed, room, hips thrusting up into his fist as he jerked off to that image and so many more. 

Far more insidious was the realization he wanted more than just a few tumbles in bed with Barry to ease an itch. 

He wanted all of Barry. 

More moments of looking across a chessboard to see Barry’s bright smile directed towards him. More of those long days and nights of training and testing as they pushed Barry to go faster.  
Had it been only simple lust, Harrison could ignore it. Occasionally giving into his fantasies wouldn’t derail his work and would leave him pleasantly sated. 

However, he feared what he was feeling was far more than that. 

This wasn’t part of his plans at all. Barry was his project. That was all there should have been. 

To feel something other than pride in guiding Barry could jeopardize everything Harrison had set in motion.


End file.
